


A Gift

by OpalliteGlass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, X-Men AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalliteGlass/pseuds/OpalliteGlass
Summary: X-Man AU! Keith is a shapeshifter, Lance is a healer. Loosely based on Apocalypse. Enjoy!





	A Gift

It was dark where Lance was. A box. Some sort of container.

_A coffin._

It was suffocating. He banged on the top of the wooden prison, yelling for his captors to let him out. He heard the roar of a crowd outside. He was confused and scared. One minute, he was doing his act at the circus, the next, they had sold him to a mutant fighting ring. He prayed frantically, asking God, asking anyone to save him. He didn’t deserve this. He wouldn’t stand a chance in a fight. He was a healer, a medic. He had to figure someway out of this. He pushed harder, but got nowhere. He pulled his body back, getting ready to deliver a powerful kick, but the box tipped, spilling him out onto a white canvas floor.

“And our newest contender!” An announcer called from above. The lights were blinding. A tall cage lined the octagonal arena, electrified so as to prevent mutants from escaping. Hundred of people cheered and booed, ready to watch Lance get torn apart. He scrabbled desperately across the floor, trying to back up, but was rewarded with a painful shock from the cage.

“A healer-class from the circus! Let’s see how he fares versus our reigning champion...” The announcer pointed to the other side of the octagon. “Looootooooorrrr!”

A boy, his age, stood there. Blood stained his face and shirt. His long white hair shared the same fate. He panted heavily, wiping the spit off of his jaw. Lance had no idea if it was his or not.

“N-now wait...” He stammered, trembling in fear. “We can resolve this… we don’t have to fight...”

Lotor rolled his eyes. “But we do.” He pointed to the men outside the cage, who cocked their rifles menacingly. “They’ll kill _both_ of us.” He cracked his knuckles, purple energy flowing through his arms. Lance smelled ozone.

“So _I’m_ gonna kill _you_.”

“Wait!” Lance yelled, throwing his hands up to defend himself, but Lotor rushed him down, swinging for his face. He dodged, screaming in fear. “Wait, I said wait!”

"Stand still, you fucker!” Lotor growled, grabbing hold of Lance’s shirt, and pulling him back. He slammed his fist into Lance’s chest, delivering something that felt like an electric shock to the boy’s sternum.

He gasped, struggling to breathe and stay on his feet. “Please...” He coughed.

Lotor said nothing, just pulled his fist back to give Lance a final blow. But just as he released the punch Lance collapsed. Lotor’s momentum was too much. His fist collided with the electrified fence, channeling the fatal electricity through his right arm. Lance heard a sizzling sound and a loud thud. He lucked out, it seemed. He lay on the floor for a moment, trying to catch his breath. The audience booed, goading him to get up and finish Lotor off, who groaned quietly.

But they were silenced by a loud alarm. It blared through the arena, telling the audience to evacuate immediately. The guards began escorting them out, with two of the guards coming in to grab Lance and Lotor.

“Wait, wait.” He coughed. “Let go of me!”

“Shh.” The guard whispered. “You’re safe with me. Just stay close.” Then the guard whipped out his pistol and delivered a body shot to the other guard, giving a glance at the unconscious Lotor before deciding to not bother.

“Come on.” He said, grabbing Lance’s hand and hoisting him up. “We have to move.”

* * *

Keith got into the mutant dog fights easily. He hid behind the dumpster in an ally way, before shapeshifting into a beautiful blonde woman. He found this disguise was the most useful when trying to get past guards. He walked up to the guard at the door, immediately pressing himself against.

“I seem to have forgotten my invitation...” He whispered in a sultry voice. “Maybe I can pay you in… _another_ way?”

The guard grinned dumbly, nodding and reaching around Keith’s waist. “Sure, sweet thing. Why don’t I close the door for a bit and we go in the back?”

Keith smirked, wrapping his arms around the guard’s neck. “Oh, that sounds nice… but I’ve got a better idea.”

A quick snap of the neck, and the guard collapsed, dead. Keith glared at the body with disdain before shifting into a slightly different woman. This one with red hair. He stepped over the dead guard and into the blaring music of the arena. He vaguely heard the announcer yell, “…a healer-class...” He hated places like this. Kidnapping mutants and pitting them against each other. He had taken it upon himself to shut down as many of these as he could. He glanced into the arena, stopping for a moment when one of the fighters caught his eye. Kinda tall. Tan skin. Very cute. He had to hurry, the other guy in the ring looked ready to tear him apart.

He looked at the cage surrounding the arena. Electrified. Naturally. He traced the wires down, following their path to the large generator hidden behind the bleachers. He found his target. Another guard was placed in front of the power box.

Time to work his magic.

“Hey, you.” He called, walking forward in his stilettos. “Want a quick lay?” The guard just stared at him, unamused.

“Fuck off, lady.” He snarled.

“Are you sure, big guy?” Keith asked, trying to pull the same trick as he did before. “I could really use the company...”

“I said fuck. Off.” The man repeated, reaching for his pistol.

Keith frowned. “Perhaps you’re interested in...” He shifted, becoming a topless male model with rippling abs and sun-kissed skin. “ _Something else_?”

The guard’s eyes widened, a flicker of agreement crossing his face as Keith delivered a brutal elbow to his face, snapping his nose easily, before swinging a booted foot around and catching the side of his head, knocking on to the floor with a loud thud.

“Ugh. Men.” He sighed, shifting into the guard’s appearance before throwing the power switch. Instantly, an alarm began to blare. The cage’s doors snapped open as people in the audience flooded out of the arena. He hurried, stepping through the crowd and into the cage, grabbing on to the boy. He looked a little bruised. Better bruised than dead, though.

The boy struggled, trying to pull from his hand. “Let go of me!”

“Shh.” Keith assured him, helping him on his feet. “You’re safe with me. Just stay close.” He pulled out a pistol a shot the other guard in the chest before he could pick up the other mutant. Keith thought about his options for the unconscious boy, but decided to leave him.

“Let’s go.”

He grabbed hold of the boy’s hand, forcing his way through the crowd, only stopping to strip the unconscious guard he had previously tried to seduce of his trench coat. He rushed through the crowd, dragging the boy with him.

* * *

Fresh air. Night sky. Lance was out. He hadn’t seen the outside world in so long. At least, not without having to perform. Was he… actually free?

His savior bundled him into a nearby alley, covering him with the stolen trench coat. “Don’t make a sound.” He whispered.

“Hey!” A guard yelled as people continued spilling out of the arena, wanting to get away fast before the cops showed up. “Where did they go?”

“They went that way!” The guard yelled, pointing to the left. The guard ran in that direction ignoring the shivering Lance that was hidden beneath the coat. He turned to look at the one who saved him, but instead of the burly guard he saw a boy who was a little shorter than him. Pale skin, black hair. Red eyes.

“Are you okay?” He asked, looking at the singed shirt on Lance’s chest from where Lotor punched him. “Do you need to go to the hospital?”

“You...” Lance breathed, ignoring the question. “You can transform...” The boy didn’t hear him, instead focusing on the sounds of the guards and the arriving policemen.

“You’re a hero...” Lance continued. “You saved me-”

"I’m not a hero.” He interrupted. “My name is Keith.”

“I prayed for you...” Lance was still panting, reaching for the rosary he kept in his pocket. “And you actually came...”

“Come on, we have to go.” Keith cut him off again, pointing to a loose grate at the very back of the alley. He pulled it off the ground with a grunt, revealing a hidden tunnel. “I’ll get you where you need to go. But then you’re on your own.”

“Thank you… thank you...” Lance was still trying to catch his breath. He was in shock from it all. Everything was happening so fast…

"Try to breathe.” Keith said, gesturing to the tunnel. “Now, let’s go.”

* * *

Keith punched the entry code into the rusted key pad, opening the metal gates and allowing him and Lance to descend down the stairs. The walls and floor where made of bare granite, and it smelled like an old basement down in the hideout.

Lance had been quiet for a moment. Keith was thankful for the silence. The taller boy had been going on for hours about how amazing Keith was and how he was an angel sent by God. It was flattering, but the last thing he needed was to get attached.

“Okay, Lance.” He said, breaking the silence. They walked into the bottom of the hideout, a damp, musty basement. A camera on a tripod was in one corner. Two women with overly larger heads where the other, eyes closed. Their hands were pressed together as they murmured in some kind of trance. “Sit here.” He pointed to the seat in front of the camera as he walked up to a desk at the back of the room.

A man entered from behind beaded curtains smiling sarcastically. “Keith.” He said, eyeing the money the boy placed on the desk. “It’s always good to see a face. Or, I mean… _one_ of your faces.”

Keith ignored the verbal jab. “Papers and passage for one.” He gestured to Lance, who sat nervously in front of the camera.

“And may I ask where the young man is going?” The man asked, his yellow eyes flashing in curiosity.

“Fuck off, Rolo. I saved his life. What he does with it is his business.”

“Touchy, touchy.” He chuckled. “Keith, the mercenary.”

“ _Don’t call me that._ ” Keith said fiercely.

Rolo laughed again. “No matter who you are, no matter who you become, you’re always the same.” He tapped his forehead. “And I’ll know. That is, if there’s anything about you worth knowing.”

Keith shot a glance at the two women, still engaged in their trance. “Why don’t you ask your psychics what will happen to you if you keep pushing me?”

“What’ll happen?” Came a voice from behind her. A girl was chewing on an orange nonchalantly, but her words were laced with venom. “Go on. Tell me.”

Keith rolled his eyes.

“Sorry, Nyma gets a little jealous.” Rolo said, pushing a button that caused the camera to flash and snap Lance’s picture. “But I like you, Keith.”

“You like money.” Keith retorted, snatching the freshly printed passport from Rolo’s hand.

“I like you so much I want to give you free information.” Rolo continued. Keith said nothing, but eyed the informant dangerously. “My girls got a glimpse of a friend of yours over in New York. What was his name… Shar? Shoron?”

Keith’s eyes widened. “ _Shiro_.” He whispered.

“Ah, yes. That was it. He’s left quite a trail of bodies in his wake. A handful of policeman, I heard.” He nodded towards the psychics. “That’s what I got from them. Anything more will be extra.”

“Suck my _cock_ , Rolo.” Keith spat. He turned flipping both Nyma and Rolo his middle finger before grabbing Lance. “Change of plans. What’s your power?”

“I, uh… I can heal.” Lance stammered.

“How much?”

“I- I don’t know.”

“Congratulations, you’re going to school.”


End file.
